Hospital
by Megui
Summary: No era su intención despertarlo.. One-Shot. NaruxHina.


Aquí traigo una histroria cortita que escribí hace muchísimo, cuando aún era demasiado fan de esta pareja.  
Me disculpo porque, ya que es vieja, la redacción no está de lo mejor, pero confío en que guste aunque sea un poco :3  
Saludos y gracias por leer!

_  
**Naruto** no me pertenece, si fuera así tal vez tendría el dinero para una laptoc en vez de usar esta computadora prehistórica del ojete._

* * *

**Hospital**

Abrió la puerta muy cuidadosamente. Sabía que si estaba despierto, se iría de allí. Sin embargo no lo estaba. Recostado sobre la camilla del hospital y apenas cubierto por las sábanas, él dormía, para su suerte. La habitación estaba realmente callada y tranquila, nadie caminando por los corredores del edificio a esa hora. La incitó a entrar, y al encontrarse dentro cerró la puerta corrediza en mucho silencio. Tal vez para no quebrar la tranquilidad, o sólo porque le hubiera dado mucha pena que la encontrara husmeando en su habitación sin motivo. Lo único que quería era verlo.

Lo observó callada un buen rato. No pudo evitar sentirse algo triste. Sus brazos y parte de sus piernas, totalmente envueltos por vendas blancas. Su pecho cubierto de rasguños y cortadas. En su rostro, sólo una venda pasaba por su frente. Mantenía los dientes apretados, parecía adolorido.

Sin embargo no era la primera vez que terminaba en ese estado. Y siempre el culpable resultaba ser el mismo Uchiha que había abandonado Konoha años atrás. Ese que tanto apreciaba Naruto.

- Naruto...kun – Hinata juntó sus manos, preocupada. – ¿Por qué te dejas maltratar así... sólo por él?

Se hundió en sus pensamientos generando una ira, que jamás había sentido, contra en Uchiha. Naruto tosió y la hizo reaccionar, preocupada porque se despertara y la encontrara allí. Pero sólo era una falsa alarma. Verlo dormir la conmovía.

Observó el cristal que colgaba en su cuello. Casi instantáneamente acercó una mano para tocarlo.

- ¿El collar del Primero, verdad? – pensó.

Notó algo extraño en su estómago. Destapó cuidadosamente la zona para poder ver bien. Esas espirales dibujadas en su piel. El sello. Y deslizó la mano, casi sin sentido de lo que hacía, desde donde se encontraba el collar hasta allí.

- Y esto es...

Naruto rió, llamando su atención. Observó asustada que no se hubiera despertado, pero aún dormía. Solo que su rostro contenía una sonrisa. Hinata rió silenciosamente.

- ...Cosquillas.- se dijo sonriente. Se sentía feliz de haber alegrado a Naruto.

Volvió la mirada a su estómago y su mano que cubría el símbolo. La intimidaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, dispuesta a marcharse.

Pero cuando quitó la mano algo la detuvo. Dirigió la mirada a su brazo, atrapado firmemente por el débil de Naruto. Curiosamente, él le sonreía.

- L-Lo siento Naruto-kun... no debí entrar. – desvió la vista de él, ya comenzando a sonrojarse. Intentó jalar su mano pero Naruto la sostuvo con más fuerza.

- Gracias... por venir a verme Hinata.

Su expresión la inquietó. Tal vez nunca lo había visto tan... agradable con ella.

Recobró el sentido luego de ese comentario y volvió a apartar la vista, sonrojada.

- N-No es problema, Naruto-kun...

Brusco y desprevenidamente, tomó a Hinata por la parte superior del brazo y la arrastró hacia delante. Ella gritó asustada por la reacción y cayó, sin poderse detener, encima del adolorido rubio.

Sus rostros acabaron peligrosamente cerca. Y aunque la chica aturdida no encontraba como reaccionar, él parecía bastante calmado. Y otra vez la observaba de esa forma conmovedora, robándole las palabras.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que sus labios se unieron, pero sintió cómo la mano vendada del muchacho le tomaba suavemente por la cintura. Sin noción exacta de lo que hacía intentó abrazarlo por donde pudo, pero la espalda lastimada de Naruto lo sintió y gimió ligeramente por el dolor.

Creyó que estaba excediéndose y le preocupó llegar a lastimarlo. Cuando la razón y la cordura le retornaron se levantó apresurada y, antes de que el joven se diera cuenta, salió de la habitación. Caminó por los corredores con la cabeza baja intentando no recordar el acontecimiento reciente.

Alguien la tomó del hombro. Volteó bruscamente haciendo que Kiba retrocediera asustado.

- ¿T- Te sucede algo Hinata? – preguntó temerario, al notar que estaba extremadamente... roja. Ella volvió a bajar la cabeza.

- C- Claro que no.

Y salió corriendo dejando al muchacho pensativo. Volvió en sí cuando Akamaru llamó su atención con un ladrido.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Vamos a ver a Naruto.

Siguió su recorrido por los pasillos hasta encontrarse frente a la puerta indicada. La abrió. Naruto dormía notablemente, esparciendo sus poderosos ronquidos por la habitación. Kiba cerró la puerta irritado.

- Maldición, no sé por qué me molesté en venir.

Akamaru ladró divertido, agitando el rabo velozmente a cada lado de su lomo.


End file.
